Un paraíso con ella
by Fanzeldalink
Summary: Unas vacaciones en el Caribe, con la chica mas guapa del universo, ella y yo sin nadie mas juntos, durmiendo en una habitación de matrimonio..., tienen una peculiar relación o realmente se aman?,se lo pasaran bien?, seran unas vacaciones muy divertidas? Todo esto y mas en este capítulo que seguro te va a encantar
1. Chapter 1

En el paraiso

Hace dias que siempre quise irme a cualquier lugar, he dicho a cualquier lugar?

Perdon queria decir A CUALQUIER LUGAR CON ZELDA, y eso es lo que me va pasar dentro de 5min..., porque estoy en un avion con la posible chica mas guapa de todo el universo sentada a mi lado, y claro es de estar que la chica me va provocando todo el rato: que si pone su cabeza en mi hombro, que si su mano se pone en mi pecho, su aliento llega en mi oreja..., eso para mi es provocarme, pero claro, yo no puedo hacer nada porque a mi en el fondo me gusta, pero como dicen: todo lo bueno se acaba asi que se despierta, abre su ordenador portatil y se pone a escribir una historia, en una pagina llamada: Fanficto, Fanticto,Fanficton emm... , creo que era Fanfiction o algo asi.

Pero entonces veo que mi gran amiga en el titulo de su Historia ponia:

"Viajando con mi novio", y me quedo en shock un momento y me digo: Quien idiota hijo de... se esta interponiendo en mi camino de conquistar a Zelda...

Y veo que me he insultado a mi mismo, porque veo que en la Introduccion pone mi nombre.

Genial me he insultado a mi mismo, y encima la chica que esta a mi lado me desea, yo la deseo pero en ningun momento se lo he dicho, ni ella me lo ha dicho a mi, pero no puedo decir que tengo una vida asquerosa porque tan solo poder estar con ella juntos todo el rato es genial...

El avion comienza a despegar y noto como me voy hacia bajo porque el avion se esta elevando unos metros..., entonces la gran rubia ojiazul entabla una conversacion cerrando su ordenador portatil:

-Te parece bien?

-El que? que no me pregunte que si me parece bien que se separe de mi

-Te parece bien que me separe de ti?

Claroo que siii, tenia que hacer esa justa pregunta, es que la tenia que hacer!

-No, claro no pasa nadaT_T

-Bien, pues no importa porque no me separare de ti

Zelda Trollera ^_^ ^_^

-Pues mejor no?

-Porque es mejor?-dijo con una voz un poco sensual, solo un poco...

Ya empieza es que siempre me provoca siempre..., ahora tendre que inventarme una excusa...

-Es mejor porque, asi no nos perdemos uno del otro y no se arma un...

Genial justo ahora me besa en la boca, pues no porque eso es en mis sueños en mis sueños... T_T

-Callate!, siempre dando excusas, siempre...-Me dijo enfadada

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, no has notado como te provocava, como me inventava una historia para que vieses el titulo y tu nombre, como te volvia a provocar como ultima esperanza?, Link yo te amo, sabes lo que es Amar?

-Zelda tienes toda la razon soy un gran im...

Ahora si que me esta dando un beso ^_^

-Te ha gustado?-me pregunta Zelda contenta

-Zelda, no me ha gustado me ha encantadoSoy un Troll ^_^

-Pues entonces te gustara mas cuando estemos en el Caribe..., ai... un lugar muy hermoso...

Bah, me da igual donde estemos mientras este contigo...

Ya estabamos llegando a la India en el avion, Zelda y yo recojimos el equipaje de mano salimos del avion, nos dirijimos al aeropuerto para recojer el equipaje ''grande'', e irnos, me sorprendio cuando Zelda llevaba el equipaje ''grande'' porque normalmente las chicas, bueno en las pelis salen con muchas maletas y tal y cual, pero Zelda no.

Zelda y Yo cojimos un autobus para dirijirnos a un hotel cinco estrellas, si... yo no tengo 1 milion de euros pero la empresa de mi padre me lo esta pagando todo asi que, bueno aprovecho eso, Zelda esta contenta por ir de vacaciones, y yo tambien...

Llegamos al Hotel en cuestion de 2 horas, el hotel es por asi decirlo... Mejor que cualquier isla flotante que salga en un videojuego, el hotel era un paraiso: Piscina, Spa, Habitacion de matrimonio ,Restaurantes de buena categoria... espera un momento..., Habitacion de matrimonio?, que pretenden que hagamos un baile entre nosotros?

-Señor, hemos reservado una habitacion de matrimonio?

-Al parecer si, aqui ponen que nos han insistido por poner esta habitacion

-No hay mas disponibles?

-No se tendran que conformar con esta o se van a otro hotel

-Zelda! Ven un momento

-Que pasa?

-El hombre dice que tenemos una habitacion de matrimonio y que no hay mas..., te lo digo a ver cual es tu opinion haber si aun quieres...

-No importa

No importa?, bueno no es que no me interese el tema pero...

-Y entonces nos quedamos?

-Si que problema hay?

-Ninguno

-Pues entonces señor denos la llave

Zelda y Yo entramos en la mejor habitacion del mundo, para dejar la habitacion e irnos, y poder ir a una playa...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Si... ,la playa el mejor lugar para hechar una siesta mientras te pones morenos, sentir las olas del mar, la tranquilidad, la brisa del mar..., Perdon, puede que me pueda poner moreno pero poder hacer una siesta es imposible, hay MIL niños jugando, aqui las siestas no se pueden hacer...

Asi que coji a Zelda de una mano para agarrarla y ponerla encima de mi espalda

-Jajja,sueltame!

Tarde, porque me tire al algua con ella, nos comenzamos a tirar agua el uno al otro, e incluso Zelda me reto haber quien era mas rapido nadando, naturalmente perdi yo, a Zelda se le da muy bien nadar, yo siempre fui muy lento nadando..., pero aun asi la diversion no se acaba, porque nos pusimos unas gafas de buceo y un tubo para que Zelda me retase a quien atrapa mas conchas, si, quien atrapa mas conchas, parece tonto pero cuesta cojerlas sin que se te escapen de la mano, esta vez gane yo porque, se me da muy bien encontrar cosas.

-Estoy exhausta, quiero echarme una siesta..., tu no estas cansado?

-Si..., la verdad es que me has puesto a prueba me has dejado cansado

-Vamos a hechar una siesta?

-Vale, estoy cansadisimo

Zelda, puso una toalla grande en la arena y se estiro en ella dejando un hueco para mi, me puse a hechar una siesta abrazados uno junto al otro...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Zelda y yo, nos despertamos y nos fuimos, estaba atardeciendo en la playa estabamos preparados para dormir...,juntos..., no iba a ser mas genial que hacer una siesta es lo mismo pero mucho mas tiempo

-Link, que te parece si cenamos y nos vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad...

-Claro la verdad es que tengo muchisimas ganas, ademas tengo mucha hambre

Link y Zelda se fueron juntos a un restaurante en el que hacen comida muy buena, no era el restaurante del hotel porque la comida no es mas que un tercio de lo que seria un postre...,asi que llego el momento de pedir la comida

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa de carne con queso y aros de cebolla y patatas fritas, para beber una Pepsi cola-Pidio Zelda

-Yo quiero exactamente lo mismo

Tardaron en servirnos en 45 minutos, nos pusimos a comer mejor dicho engullir los platos, no habiamos comido des de que salimos del aeropuerto, tanto a sido

asi que hemos repetido...

Ambos nos pusimos a reir, porque estabamos hablando sobre videojuegos, si extraño no?, hay muchas chicas muy raras y que no me gustan por ahi porque les gusta mas ver peliculas cursis y muy malas, envez de gustarle los videojuegos, Zelda no es asi a ella le encanta los videojuegos, y lo mejor es que a mi tambien, nos pusimos a hablar sobre porque los videojuegos eran tan divertidos, y comenzamos a soltar unas tonterias mas grandes que un elefante, si si, como un elefante, no doy detalles... ^_^

En resumen ella y yo nos lo pasamos genial, Zelda propuso comprarse una consola llamada Wii, para jugar un poco

-Hey y si compramos la Wii y comenzamos a hecharnos unas partidas en multijugador, pero no te vicies..., que tambien hay que salir...

-Me gustaria, seria divertido, que tal si la compramos mañana

-Vale, jugaremos y te aseguro que te ganare

-De eso nada monada

-Seguro, te creo no le ganarias ni aun niño

-Insinuas que soy un adulto?

-Crees que me gustan los adultos te equivocas

-Entonces consideras que soy un niño?

-Si, me encantan los niños como tu, a ti te gustan las niñas como yo?

-Si digo que me gustan las niñas me acusan de pedofilo...

-No eras un niño?

Ambos nos unimos en risas

-Madre mia es muy tarde..., son la una de la mañana!

-Dios mio!, es mejor que pasemos la noche en vela, seguro que hay ladrones en la calle!

-Jaja, que tonto eres era una broma son las 9 de la noche

-Sabias que eras una Trollera?

-Mmm, y te consideras que no eres un trollero?

-No, me encanta trolear a la gente

-Ya lo sabia, me has troleado des de que eramos pequeños

-Bueno vamos a dormir?

-Tienes sueño Link?

-Si, si que tengo y si no duermo bien muerdo

-Asi que ahora eres un perro?

-Seguramente me puedo convertir en eso

-Bueno si me lo pides asi vamos

Continuara...

Bueno, XDXDXDXDXDXDXD, otra vez no puedo poner acentos, ja, esta historia llegara a ser algo muy divertido?

Os ha gustado si es asi, pon un favorito, haz un review y dame a me gusta!(no que eso es en youtube) Ten en cuenta que solo pido un favorito y un review para saber si me leeis o no, si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, puedes hacer un review sin hacerte una cuenta, solamente te inventas un nombre y lo pones, espero que os haya gustado a este autor no le queda mas que despedirse hasta dentro de un par de dias...

Fanzeldalink, le hace fan a usted(SI SEGURO QUE OS HACEIS LA IDEA XD)


	2. ¿Que comemos y que jugamos?

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias a aquellos que estan viendo esta historia, se que me estais leyendo hechad un review hombre que no os de pereza, muchas gracias a: anon****í****mo, Sasha Minari17 y YamiMeza, somos pocos los que se muestran pero de todas formas muchas gracias a todos! A y tampoco hay acentos xD**

**Bueno comenzemos!**

¿Que comemos, a que jugamos?

Zelda y yo ibamos por la calle para salir a comprar un par de cosas, como ropa, recuerdos y otras cosas que se hacen normalmente cuando se va de vacaciones a un lugar diferente a donde vives normalmente, Zelda estaba contentisima porque iba a comprar un poco de ropa nueva, es muy superficial en eso, por lo menos solo en eso.

-Zelda, ¿que quieres hacer?- le pregunte

-No se, ¿no quieres comprar ropa?

-Si, pero no se que elegir por eso me he aburrido de tener que estar escojiendo

-Bueno, ¿y porque no vas a comprate un gorra o algo?

-Bueno vale ire a buscar una

Sali de la zona femenina de la tienda en la que estabamos Zelda y yo, para ir a comprar una gorra, encontre muchas gorras, muy bonitas pero no me pegaba ninguna, al final encontre una de color verde muy bonita con el simbolo infinito, fui a comprarla y me di cuenta de que valia 13 dolares asi que me diriji a comprarla, la pague y me fui con ella puesta, me quedava genial, una gorra plana de color verde con el simbolo del infinito en mi cabeza me queda bien, quien lo diria...

Me acerque a donde estaba Zelda para enseñarsela a ver si le gustaba

-Zelda mira esto

-¿Que pasa Link?

-Me he comprado esta gorra ¿te gusta?

-Es bonita, me gusta hay de otro color?

-Si, hay de color amarillo, azul, rojo y rosa

-Guay ire a comprarme la de color azul

-Zelda porque no te gusta el color Rosa como a todas las chicas normales?

-Link, el rosa es el color del cancer y a mi no me gusta el cancer

-Aaah...

Zelda compro la Gorra y ambos salimos de alli, yo con solo mi gorra y ella con un monton de ropa y una gorra en su cabeza, al final me mando a mi a cargar con las cosas.

-Zelda, ¿que tal si nos vamos a comer ya?

-Vale yo tambien tengo hambre.

-Pero que comemos-le pregunte

-Pues ahora que lo dices no se, siempre comemos lo que ya sabemos, porque no comemos en algun sitio mas tipico de aqui?

Y asi lo hicimos nos fuimos a dejar las cosas en nuestras habitaciones del hotel para salir y buscar algun lugar donde comer:

-Link mira esto-me dijo Zelda

-¿Que pasa?

-Pues que este restaurante es muy tipico-dijo señalando un restaurante del que salia un olor muy agradable

-Vale vayamos

Todo dentro estaba bien aunque no habia nadie sentado en las mesas, pero me extrañe mas al ver que no habia nadie de la cocina, entonces vi que la comida no se hacia en la cocina, se hacia fuera con un asador, una parrilla y una sarten, donde se frien una especie de platanos, todo estaba muy bien organizado, ademas habia mucha gente comiendo alli.

Al final nos sentamos en una mesa para pedir la comida.

-¿Que desean pedir?-nos pregunto un chico de 19 años alto y moreno

-Yo, emm... no se elija usted lo mejor para mi-le dije

-Pues a mi lo mismo que elija usted-dijo Zelda al chico que nos atiende

-De acuerdo y ¿para beber?-dijo el chico

-A mi un zumo de piña

-Y a mi un zumo de coco- dijo Zelda confiada

Inmediatamente se fue y le dijo cuatro palabras a una mujer y esta comenzo a utilizar los instrumentos de cocina, y el chico vino a traernos las bebidas, a los 20 minutos trajo los platos

Mi plato tenia una chuleta de cerdo, con arroz y una especie de platano mas grande del normal y estaba frito, con una salsa con un toque picante.

El de Zelda era exactamente lo mismo, solo que a ella le dieron una sombrilla y una pajita para la bebida y a mi no, bueno que se le va a hacer no me voy a quejar por eso, porque la comida estaba deliciosa la carne estaba jugosa, el arroz

estaba en su punto, los platanos estaban crujientes, todo estaba buenisimo la bebida era muy refrescante, pero al final de postre nos trajeron medio coco, con el liquido dentro y una especie de cuchara, comenzamos a beber el agua que tenia que estaba dulce y con la especie de cuchara rasque el coco por dentro para meterme en la boca la parte blanca del coco, estaba dulce un postre muy rico.

Despues de comer nos dirigimos a una tienda de videojuegos

-Oye Zelda, vamos a comprar la Wii?-le pregunte antes de entrar

-Si, y sabes que juegos compraremos?-Me pregunto justo cuando entra

-No cuales?

-Pues, compremos dos juegos uno de deportes y el otro de...

-Shooter, porfavor!-le dije antes de que dijiera otro videojuego

-De acuerdo, pero como me mates en shooters, te mato

-Ok-dije feliz

Zelda puso buena cara, se dirigio al escaparate y eligio un juego, despues vino y me dijo que cojiera yo mi propio juego y asi lo hice, busque un call of duty o algo asin para divertirme un poco en online.

Despues de eso nos dirijimos al hotel, para conectar la consola y justo despues nos pusimos a jugar, primero el juego de deportes uno, que tenia 8 deportes, todo el rato le ganaba a Zelda, pero jugando a Golf ella me ganaba eso si que me hizo gracia, despues jugamos al Call of duty, extrañamente, ella me mataba todo el rato asi que al final ella acabo siendo el que matara el otro, las cosas dieron una vuelta increible, mas tarde nos fuimos a cenar y finalmente nos fuimos a dormir, esta vez con mas confianza, porque habia pasado un buen dia...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, esta historia ya ha cojido un poco mas de forma o no?, se preguntan porque no hay mucho romance en esta historia, para comenzar de romance llevo poco en el corazon, pero que sepan que Zelda y Link cuando salen a la calle, se dan la mano y cuando estan felices se dan un beso, contentos xD espero que les haya gustado este capitulo siento que no haya sido muy largo pero este capitulo ya estaba hecho solo lo he retocado un poco y pongo este comentario ahora, porque he estado con examenes y tal y cual, porcierto en españa estamos con vacaciones !BIEN!**

**Se despide Fanzeldalink**

**Mientras tanto en el mundo alterno del ordenador...**

**-Chip electronico de suma potencia (notese ironia)**

**-Dime, placa electronica en la que estoy sentado**

**-Tenemos que dejar de funcionar, para que Fanzeldalink no pueda seguir escribiendo**

**-Vale, le haremos enfadar hasta hacer que me tiren por la ventana**

**-Vamos, preparado?**

**-Si**

**-Dejemos de funcionar!**

**En el mundo real en el que Fanzeldalink lleva una vida social muy activa (aqui no hay ironia)**

**Puff, suena como la pantalla del ordenador se apaga**

**-Mierda, que ha pasado-me dije para mis adentros**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
